Body Swappin
by Cynbel84
Summary: Just a little fun with the Changeling spell and the combos I thought would be funny. First fairy tail fic. First writing in a long while. Teen rating for now. Adjust with chapter content. Enjoy


**Okay friends, so this my first fairy tail fic, and my first fic in a long while. I am rusty no denying but I hope to work out the kinks. This here is a fic kinda playing off the Changeling spell deal and my idea of interesting swaps. This first chapter is basically just the set up. I don't Fairy tail or it's characters. And we will adjust ratings accordingly for each chapter. This will be a teen. Bit of swearing and suggestive language. Thanks for your time. Read, review if youd like...**

The guild, and a decent sized radius around it, was utterly destroyed with a blast from the ever impulsive, hot headed flame brain. Water dripped on the ground where large icicles once hung, melted by the dragon slayers hits. The stone framework, here and there, still stood amongst the scorched grass and remains of other buildings with the misfortune of being too close. Amidst the rubble and ash stood their indomitable leader in all his pint sized, rage auraed glory.

"Since you rebellious little children seem to learn your lessons on your own, it's time for me to dole out a punishment." At that moment, a chunk of stone chose to fall and drop on the horn helmed head eliciting a mild tick of one bushy brow. Exhaling, he continues. "If I recall, that Changeling spell really did a whammy on you misbehaving brats last time, I've had our sweet Levy help me to fine tune it so I may use it again without any unwanted snags."

The guild's most powerful team sat trembling before the man they called "Gramps" and his malicious smile.

"You _will_ learn something from this if it kills me. And if it does," his accusing finger's path took in the group of offending wizards, "I'll be haunting each and every one of you 'til the end of days." The petite shadow grew behind him grew exponentially giving proof of his underlying power.

Pleas of "no master" and "we're sorry" could be heard as well as a blue cat's mutterings of "please be Erza, please be Erza". The guild drunk's light chuckles floated above it all.

"Don't be so smug. Cana. You will be joining them this time."

Amber liquid shot out her nose and now agape mouth.

"Master! The brunette exclaimed wiping away rivulets on her chin. "But why? I didn't-" she tripped over her words, eyes wide with disbelief.

"You have a tendency to provoke those two hot heads for your entertainment." His words then ignited a whispered argument of who the bigger idiot was behind him, which he silenced with a brief, quelling glance. "And I am also onto those of you who find monetary gain through betting on their childish antics." A small group in the back turned away casually whistling, pretending they had better things to do.

"Levy my dear." The blue haired wizard stepped forward with an apologetic smile. "Sorry guys. You really do need to learn how to behave yourselves." She murmured before unrolling pale parchment scroll, dizzying letters and drawings etched across it in ebony. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she let the incantation flow from her tongue. With every syllable the fabric of reality unraveled and remade itself, the world shifting then slamming to a nauseating halt.

Seeing all was done, their master spoke. "I'll leave you to it." He shook his staff in leaving before retreating up the of debris to where his room should have been. Without pause, he called back over his shoulder. "Oh. And do pick up your mess children. Anything that can't be fixed with magic or good old fashioned labor will come out of your pocket." With that parting remark, he shut the half hinged door for pseudo privacy and a visual dismissal of the discussion.

The six body swappers stood among the curiously watching eyes of their guild members, terrified to move or speak. Just which bodies would they be stuffed into this time?

"Really?" Chocolate orbs gazed down taking in the ample chest and pink hued tattoo stamped on the back of a slim, well manicured hand. "I got stuck with Lucy?" A full bottom lip jutted out like one of a petulant child.

"Listen here, ya' disrespectful cat!" Lucy started from the blue furred form she then inhabited. The menace in her stern words and pointing finger diminished due to her new adorable appearance. "Gross! What did you do? Brush with a can of sardines? It tastes awful in here." She proceeded to wipe off her tongue with her front paws and searching desperately for something better tasting to drink down.

"Of course not!" retorted Happy, arms attempting to cross over the full chest. "I only eat fresh fish.' He stated, making a few more attempts at the gesture before resigning with a sigh. "How do you do anything with these things?" He demanded to know while proceeding to jostle his borrowed body parts around.

"Hey! Quit that!" She screeched up at her stolen form. jumping in futility to stop the groping. Using his new long legs, Happy took off trough the hall, dodging the enraged ball of fluff with ease.

"I would have to end up in here. Damn, it's hot." Cana's slightly slurred words came as she began to unwind the signature scaly scarf.

"You- God I'm dizzy- You leave that alone!" Natsu grumbled, bracing himself against the nearest table. "I never take it off."

"Well, you're not you right now, are you?" The card bearing wizard retorted while discarding the pale item of clothing on the bar. Natsu quickly snatched it up to wrap around his borrowed neck.

"Another thing, no drinking." He ordered. "I'm trying to stay in shape. I don't need a beer gut."

"Fair enough." She agreed smirking. "Always wanted to try those shots they light on fire." Levering herself up, she sauntered behind the bar to begin pouring.

"I said no drinking!" His familiar eyes glanced up to him as they scanned the bar in search of the specific bottle.

"You said no beer gut." Topping off the third shot glass, she struck a match.

"No nothing." Natsu argued, reaching for the bottle to halt her mission.

"You're a fire eater, right?" she asked slapping away the interfering hands.

"Yea, but-"

"Then quit your whining. Hard liquor is less calories plus you'll be getting a little snack as an added bonus." With a quick wink, she slammed down the first flaming drink. Natsu vaults the bar in attempts to wrestle the bottle and matches away.

"Well, it's a far cry better than being a fish mongering feline." Erza muses from the naturally cooler form.

"You're damn right it is! Better than carrying around all this damn metal too. Geez, Erza. Don't you chafe?" Gray complained, adjusting the cumbersome breastplate.

"I'm a well conditioned warrior, Gray. I'm not put out by small inconveniences or discomforts."

The passing Mira Jane interjects, "Baby powder in all the important places helps too." Giggling she continues to the far end of the bar to serve the spectating guild members.

A dark brow shoots up at the breach of confidentiality. Last time she confided in the little traitor.

"I wasn't aware conditioned warrior used pretty smelling powders to stay fresh as a summers breeze." Gray quipped, eyes twinkling. "No wonder it smells like cherry blossoms in this thing." He added absently while sniffing an arm pit.

"Show some tact, and refrain from doing that." She scolded eliciting an impish smile. Thoughtfully she added, "I suppose you aren't too unappealing either. I was expecting more of a sweaty, gym locker aroma. Must be the maintained lower body temp." She reasoned. Glancing over, she grimaced.

"Would you please sit like a lady." Puzzled, the ice mage looks down to find his knees more than a little far apart as he leaned back on his elbows, table bracing him. "You have an audience."

Gray glances up to the group of men standing strategically as to get the best view before Erza proceeded to chase them off with the deathly cold aura emanating from her.

Crossing the long, toned legs, Gray grins. "My bad."

Her exhale was long, obviously giving her the time to count to ten, willing her temper to wane. Under control, she addressed the others.

"Let's get this place cleaned up and back in working order. The sooner we atone, the sooner we back to normal."


End file.
